haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Fishing is an activity that is unlocked at Level 27, when the fishing boat becomes repairable for 35,000 coins. The fishing boat takes 3 days to complete and can be immediately repaired by spending 97 diamonds. Players can catch fish using lures or nets, and catch lobsters using traps. Fish provide fish fillets, while lobsters yield lobster tails after being caught with a lobster trap and put in the Lobster Pool. Lures are made in the Lure Workbench while nets and traps are made in the Net Maker. Everything is stored in the Tackle Box. Story Once players have repaired their uncle's fishing boat, they get access to the fishing area where they meet Angus, who shows them how to make lures in the Lure Workbench --given to players for free-- and use them to catch fish. Once they have followed the tutorial for the first time Angus gives them three free lures. When players repair the Net Maker, Angus shows them how to make nets and gives them one Mystery Net . When players repair the Lobster Pool, another tutorial shows them how to make traps to catch lobsters. Angus seems to never leave the fishing area so players can always watch the tutorials again by tapping on him. Fishing Spot The fishing area contains ten fishing spots (i.e. ten circles delimited by vegetation or rocks). When players unlock the fishing feature only two spots are unlocked. In unlocked spots, fish are seen swimming in the water and jumping. Locked spots are surrounded by nets and fog can be masking them. When players unlock a spot the surrounding net is lifted and the fog recedes. Unlocking spots requires expansion supplies: see Fishing Spot for details. Available fishing spot.png|Unlocked fishing spot Fishing spot locked.png|Locked fishing spots Fishing lures and fishing with nets When fishing with lures, players have to play a mini game where they throw the lure into the water, wait for a fish to get hooked then manage to have the fish stay within a small circle for a very short while. They can only catch one fish per fishing spot and there is a cooldown time after each successful catch (see Fishing Spot to know how long it lasts depending on the spot the player fished in). Fishing with different types of lures allows players to eventually catch all 40 types of fish and to get scrapbook rewards. When fishing with nets, players drop the net into the water and automatically catch three fish --Copper Redhorses and/or Sockey Salmons-- after 20 hours. There is no cooldown time and no scrapbook rewards. The Net Maker is unlocked at Level 30 and requires 28,000 coins and 2 days to be repaired. Lure in water.png|Catching fish with a lure Cooldown bird.png|A spot in cooldown time has a bird in its center Net in water.png|Net in a fishing spot Net_with_fish.png|Fish caught in a net Fishing with mystery nets When fishing with mystery nets, players can catch rarer items instead of one or all three fish: * Building supplies * Decorations * Diamonds * Land clearing supplies * Lures * Products * Vouchers Mystery nets require 5 diamonds to be made and stay in the water for 21 hours. Catching lobsters Lobsters are caught with traps made in the Net Maker. Players drop a trap into a fishing spot and will automatically catch a lobster six hours later no matter which fishing spot the trap is in. There is no cooldown time but lobsters must stay in the Lobster Pool for another six hours before they yield tails. There is no scrapbook rewards for lobsters. Lobster_trap_in_water.png|Trap in a fishing spot Lobster_Trap_Full.png|Lobster caught in a trap Fishing book When fishing with lures every fish players catch is photographed and weighed. If the fish they caught is new or belongs to a new weight category it is added to their uncle's fishing book (also called 'scrapbook') and they get a reward: one diamond for small fish (or fish in the bronze category), two for medium ones (silver category) and three for really big catches (gold category). Players can see their scrapbook or other players' ones by tapping on the fisherman's hut. During fishing events six rare fish become available: see Fish for details about how to catch all the different types of fish. Fishing_book_cover.png|Fishing Book cover Fishing book inside.png|A page of a Fishing Book Appearance Fall During fall trees in the fishing area get fall colors, mushrooms pop up and fallen leaves are seen lying on the floor. Halloween During Halloween mist is seen in the fishing area, Jack 'O lanterns are hung in fir trees and bats fly around instead of birds. A ghost can occasionally be spotted in the lake. Tapping on it will give players random items including a special decoration, the Secret Coffin, which is not listed in the Shop and therefore cannot be bought. Category:Fishing Category:Game Features